


Tender Is the Night

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Dark Pastorale, F/F, Femslash, Nocturne - Freeform, OE, Tumbrl-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nocturne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF OE female 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5369639)
> 
> All image sources are available to be downloaded from web freecharge.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/P1zCvh9.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Coloured](http://i.imgur.com/XO8mQox.jpg) version


End file.
